


Little Gal

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feminization, Fluff, M/M, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Neither of them had done that before, but there was a dancing contest and Steve really wanted to go dancing with Bucky. It took ages to get a wig that looked real enough and even longer to find a dress and stockings that fitted Steves way to small frame, even lighter than most girls frame.





	Little Gal

„I look weird.“

Bucky sighed and shook his head, applying a bit more lipstick on Steve‘s lips because, no matter what Steve thought, the lipstick looked good.

„You look beautiful, doll. And now stop talking or I can‘t get it right. I‘m already in enough trouble when Becca finds out I took it.“

Steve stayed silent, waiting that Bucky painted his lips. Neither of them had done that before, but there was a dancing contest and Steve really wanted to go dancing with Bucky. It took ages to get a wig that looked real enough and even longer to find a dress and stockings that fitted Steves way to small frame, even lighter than most girls frame.

But they found those things and then Bucky took Beccas lipstick she wasn‘t allowed to have and transformed Steve. There was no other word for it because when Bucky finally put the lipstick down and held up a small mirror, Steve didn‘t really recognized himself. Sure, the slightly crooked nose was the same and the eyes and… his whole face. Except from his mouth, which was now deep red and gave his lips a soft look. More feminine. And it kind of changed his whole face.

„Wow.“

Bucky laughed and got the wig from the dresser. It looked weird, but still beautiful. It was blonde, just like Steve was, but also with slight waves. And then Bucky put it also on Steve, letting him adjust it until it felt… not right but not as weird either and it was just… strange.

„See? A beautiful, petite girl.“, Bucky murmured into his ear while kissing his way down from the cheek to Steves neck.

„All the other fellas will be jealous because I got someone as beautiful as you on my arm.“, Bucky continued and Steve swallowed.

„Yeah, just… don‘t get too excited. Later I will be me again.“, he murmured, trying to get used of the strange feeling of hair tickling against his throat.

„Even better. Because under all those nice clothes you‘re still my Steve, still the little package of rage and spite that I love so much and that no one else can have. This? Your looks this evening? Everyone has that, everyone can see that but everything else? That‘s just for me and only me. And I‘m already excited about later when I can kiss you, not the chaste kisses while dancing but the hot ones with tongue and teeth that let you moan an tremble, doll. Can‘t wait to ruin this pretty lipstick, can‘t wait to wreck you.“

Steve moaned lowly when Bucky worried the skin at his throat with his teeth a bit.

„But for now and for the whole evening? For everyone else? You won‘t be my fella that looks out for me and tries to make the whole world right. For them, you will be just a timid, nice little gal with good manners that‘s just a little bit shy, won‘t you?“

Steve mewled when Bucky pulled away and nodded, looking at the grin in Buckys face.

„Yes, James.“, Steve whispered, watching the grin turn feral.

„Good girl. We are going to have so much fun tonight.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; O3
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
